Kidnap My Heart
by Devin Knight
Summary: Spin-off from I loved you all along. Pogue and Kris are trying to decide where their relationship is going to go while having to go along with all of the craziness of Ipswich. Will their relationship outlast the danger of Kris' job? will it last at all?RR
1. Chapter 1

HERE IS POGUE'S AND KRIS' STORY!! A huge thank you to Kris Knight who wrote this entire chapter. Check out her story, _Where do I Go From Here? _It's amazing. She is a great writer! You will be hooked by the first chapter

Kris let out a long sigh as she watched Lilli and Reid dance as husband and wife. Working with Lilli throughout the years had damaged her love life. She long for someone to hold her like Reid held Lilli; like she was the most precious thing on the planet.

"Hey you," Pogue came up from behind and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hi, Pogo."

"Enjoying the party," he asked.

"Ummm…yeah, I guess."

"Well what's with the frowny face then?" Kris gave him a small smile and could help but laugh a little. "See, there's my favorite smile."

"It's just lonely…working the kind of job I have with Lilli, you know," she admitted. His grip tightened protectively around her waist.

"I bet it is."

"Don't get me wrong. I don't regret taking up these responsibilities. People like Chase and Kate need to reined in otherwise there's no telling what will happen to the world…it's just…sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never went down this path I chose. I wonder what it would like to be blissfully ignorant like every body else."

"I think…. you're wonderful," Pogue said, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks," Kris chuckled. Just then they spotted Reid making his way over to them.

"Hey congrats, blondie," Kris laughed, "Guess you're officially off the market now, huh?"

Reid joined in her laughter, "Officially, permanently, and loving every minuet of it."

"Riiight…. let's here you say that when mini Lilli starts running a rampage through Ipswich," Kris said, smiling up at him. "I don't think the town's ready for two of them."

"I don't think the planet is ready for two of them," Pogue smirked. "Hey!!!" Kris elbowed Pogue in the stomach.

"Don't you dare say anything about my sweetie," Kris threatened. Reid laughed at the pair. These two are made for each other, he thought to himself.

"Speaking of the little devil, I have something to ask you Kris," Reid began.

"Oh really, what?"

"Lilli and I have though long and hard about this and well…we would be honored if you and Tyler would be godparents to our daughter."

"Really," Kris squealed; causing Pogue to go into fits of uncontrollably laughter.

"Yes, really," Reid chuckled, "So will you?"

"Of course," a devilish smirk descended upon her lips. "Oh man, am I going to have fun helping taking care of this kid."

"Oh good lord, what have we done," Lilli groaned listening in on their conversation.

"Relax, I won't mess the kid up," she grinned, "much."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so you all know and love my friend Kris Knight. (Don't forget her story **_**Where Do I Go From Here?**_**) She was an amazing inspiration for the first two stories before this one. So she deserved her own story. Here is the second chapter.**

Kris grinned manically. "Oh my god." Lilli buried her face in Reid's chest. "Tell me we did not just do that." Reid chuckled and rubbed her back. "Unfortunately, babe we just did." Lilli shook her head. "Good Lord." Reid smiled. "Come on babe. These two need sometime to themselves." Kris could feel her face burn. It didn't help that Pogue was tightening his grip on her waist.

"Come on let's dance." Kris couldn't help but smile as he pulled her onto the dance floor. She moved her hips in sync with his as they danced. He spun her around and they laughed. He moved her so he could dip her and he brought her up just as quickly. She shrieked with laughter. "Pogue!" He laughed right along with her.

How long had it been since he had done that? Way too long. Right after Kate was killed he felt the need to laugh more. She wouldn't hurt anyone. She wouldn't hurt Kris, Lilli, Tristan, Caleb, Reid, Tyler, Amber, or the tiny tot growing inside of Lilli. Kris' eyes were pulling him in. How long had it been since they kissed? Since before the fight with Chase. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He spun her around again and then grabbed her tiny waist so she was against him.

"Pogue?" Her voice was so beautiful. He bent his head down and softly placed his lips on hers.

Kris held back a squeal of surprise. He was kissing her again. She slid her arms around his neck and tangled her hands in his hair. His arms went tightly around her waist. They held onto each other and the whole world practically melted away. "AH! MY EYES!" Kris whirled around to see Tyler smacking a hand over his eyes and turning away. Lilli groaned.

"You idiot! Let them have their moment! Jeez Ty. You have really bad timing. I remember once you called right when- you know what? Never mind. Come on Reid." Lilli disappeared in the crowd before Tyler could register what was going on. "HEY! WHILE YOU WERE DOING WHAT? LILLI!!" Kris giggled and looked up at Pogue. He was smiling down at her.

She shivered a little. Pogue grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his chair. "You never go anywhere without that thing do you?" He laughed a little and shook his head. "Nope." She smiled up at him as he placed it around her shoulders. He tugged on her hand and they walked out side.

The gardens at the Garwin manor were lit beautifully with twinkling lights. "Oh my lord. It's beautiful." Kris couldn't help but gasp at the sight. "Yeah. It is." Kris turned to see that Pogue was staring at her. Her cheeks began to heat up as he intertwined their finger. Just then her cell began to ring. She flipped it open and sighed.

**Travis/**_**Kris Phone Convo**_

"_**Travis?"**_

"**The one and only. How long is Lilli going to be one her honeymoon?"**

"_**Two weeks. Why?"**_

"**I have a job for you two when she gets back. Really high commission."**

"_**Oh."**_

"**What's wrong kiddo?"**

"_**Nothin'. Are you going to send over a profile or are you just going to drop by?"**_

"**I'll just drop by after Lilli gets back. Bye kid."**

"_**Alright. Bye Travis." **_

Kris hung up and turned her head away from Pogue. She felt sick. She hated this. "What is it? Kris, honey, what's wrong?" She turned her body completely away from him. She pulled her hand back to her and slid his jacket off. "Don't. Just don't touch me." She slid further away from him.

"Kris, you aren't making any since to me." She looked at him, tears glowing in her eyes. "I'm a monster. Don't come around me if you know what 's good for you." And with that she took off, running for the Manor.

The words repeated themselves in her head. _'I'm a monster.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so finally, finally I was able to sit down and write this chapter. A huge thank you to Kris Knight who has been so much help. Check out her story Where Do I Go From Here? It's amazing!**

**Two weeks later.  
**

Lilli stepped off the plane into the cloudiness of Ipswich. She sighed loudly as Kris jumped to hug her. "What is it sweetie?" Lilli scrunched her nose. "I miss the sun." Kris laughed. "Come on hon. We gotta job to do." Lilli pulled back a little. "I heard what happened at the reception. Are you okay?" Kris sighed as they climbed in the car. Pogue would be picking up Reid in half an hour. Lilli had to take a different plane because their job couldn't wait any longer or else they would lose 80% of the commission.

"No. He's been stalking me for the past two weeks. He won't leave it alone. He's constantly asking me to go out with him and calling non-stop. Can't he see that I'm a monster? I take lives! Isn't that enough reason to just leave me alone? I shouldn't be with someone like him. He's amazing. He's perfect." Lilli sighed again and wrapped an arm around Kris' shoulders. "That's your problem. He's falling in love with you. He doesn't care. Remember how, before the wedding Reid and I would argue about my job?"

Kris remembered that all too well. Usually she would be there because they would be about to go on a job. Reid was worried about the baby and Lilli was worried about the baby and the wedding. They would get into it and one of them would slam a door and Lilli would drive like a maniac to their job. It would always start out the same and end the same.

Kris shook her head. "I don't want him to have to deal with that. Can we just get this over with? Lord knows how long we'll be gone this time." Lilli flinched. "Don't tell me that. I need to get this over with soon. I have to go to a doctor's appointment." Kris smiled as Lilli placed one hand on her stomach. It had a slight bulge to it. "How have you been feeling?"

Lilli couldn't help but make a face. "Crappy, but it's all worth it. Trust me you'll be there on day and you'll see what I mean." Kris just scowled at her as they pulled over. "Yeah, yeah." Lilli pulled her suitcase out of the trunk. She picked out her hunting clothes and quickly changed. Strapping on knives, guns, the whole shebang. She scowled once and then walked away to a bush. "Lil?" All Kris heard was a retching sound. "Lilli! Are you okay?" Lilli straightened up and pulled some gum out of her pocket. Shoving at least three pieces inside of her mouth she scowled.

"I'm fine. I just…that's been happening a lot. Morning sickness." Kris rubbed her back. Lilli waved a hand. "Let's get this over with. Reid's plane already landed and I want to get home." Kris smiled softly. "You really love him don't you?" Lilli smiled softly and placed her hand over her stomach. "I love both of them. Indefinitely." She slid into the woods while the sky turned dark. Kris did the same and they came across a river. They were standing above it on a wall. "It's deep." Kris nodded. "We have to go in don't we?" Kris nodded again. "Ugh! Fine." She lowered her voice to a whisper as she scaled down the wall into the water. "It's cold!" Kris whispered yelled. "No shit Sherlock." Kris laughed a little as they slid deeper into the water. Lilli spotted a bridge up ahead and made small hand signals. Kris nodded and they swam towards the bridge. They were finally able to get their heads above water. They gulped in air as someone came into Lilli's mind.

**Tyler/**_**Lilli Mind Convo.**_

**Lilli! How was the honeymoon?**

_**It was good. Tyler why are you in my head?**_

**I wanted to see what you were doing. Why are you in water?**

'_**Cause I'm on a job right now. Man this is freezing!**_

**Is it okay for the baby? **

_**It's fine. I have all of the weapons I need; I am NOT in danger…Wait. Reid is there isn't he?**_

**Yeah. Kind of.**

_**Tyler I don't have time for this! This is my job! This is what I do! I'm sorry but he's going to have to grow up and deal with it.**_

**Alright alright. No need to mentally murder me. I'll see you when you get home. Be safe. I love you.**

_**Yeah, yeah. I love you too.**_

Lilli shut her eyes tightly and the throb that came with the communication slowly faded. Kris gave her a quizzical look and Lilli shook her head. She pointed up and they swam to opposite sides of the wall. Kris strained her ears and could hear snatches of conversation. "No…Yeah…man that was so good…the afterwards is more fun…When they scream as you cut them… I do have a new target actually…Lilith Marie Garwin…Soon…Whenever her pain in the ass husband isn't there…" Lilli and Kris exchanged looks.

They both saw back to the wall and climbed back up. Lilli swung herself up and sat down on the wall. "No…No…Not again." Kris just rubbed her back and they walked back to the car. The words that had been said floated around in the car with them. _'I do have a new target actually…Lilith Marie Garwin…Soon…Whenever her pain in the ass husband isn't there.' _Lilli and Kris exchanged looks. "Well. Shit." Kris rolled her eyes. Shit didn't even cover it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so a HUGE thank you to all of my beautiful reviewers! I love you all! Especially Kris Knight for being such a huge help! Check out her story "Where Do I Go From Here?" It's awesome and you will be hooked by the end of the first chapter. CHECK IT OUT! But click the REVIEW chapter please!**

Kris woke up with a scream rising in her throat. Her stupid nightmares were starting to get worse. She shook it off and climbed out of bed. Stumbling downstairs, she realized the house was completely quiet. There was not on the kitchen counter.

'_Reid and I went to go have breakfast. I'll see you soon sweetie!_

_Love,_

_Honey-Bee'_

Kris smiled at the old nick name. They had to hide in a tree once and somehow, the hollowed out inside was covered with honey when Lilli hopped in. She had her mouth hanging open and was absolutely coated in honey. Ever since then, Kris had taken to calling her honey bee. She shook her head and went upstairs to shower and change. There was a crash from down stairs and she spun around.

"Kris! Beautiful Kris!" Kris froze. It was that guy! Their _target_ was in the house right now. He'd used Lilli's name as a trap so she would let her guard down. She bit her lower lip and changed quickly and quietly. She tucked her knife in her boot and hid herself under the bed. 'What am I doing? This is so childish. Still, it is a serial killer that the government is too lazy to deal with.' She bit her lower lip again and closed her eyes tightly. Something creaked and someone pulled her by her hair from under the bed. She let out a scream.

"Kris, why were you hiding? You don't have to hide. In fact, you're never going to hide from me again." He threw her against the wall and she saw spots. All of a sudden everything in her world went black.

Lilli looked up from her breakfast. "Kris is in trouble." Reid looked at her. "What? Want to tell me how you know that." She shook her head and threw sixty bucks on the table. "Come on." She pulled Reid out of her chair and ran for the car. Reid ran with her and tossed her the keys. Thankfully they were in Vanquish so it typically went faster than his truck.

She threw it in drive and burned rubber out of the parking lot. "Call everyone! Ask if they've seen Kris. Caleb has contacts so if anything happens we can have spies at all times." Reid rolled his eyes. "You act like we're still in the middle of a war." Lilli slammed her hand on the steering wheel. "WE ARE! They have a new leader!" Reid's jaw dropped. "What?" Lilli hardened her jaw as she turned onto their street. "They have a new leader! We have to move and fast."

She stopped at the house and ran inside. "Kris! KRIS!" She ran into Kris' bedroom. There were signs of a struggle and on the mirror was a message written in blood.

'_Her blood is on your hands.' _

There was a sign by it and Lilli could only think one thing. "Travis." The name rolled off of her lips. Caleb and the others ran up the stairs. "Who is it?" Lilli's hands curled into fists. "TRAVIS!!" She was shaking out of pure anger. "Baby please!" Lilli pulled out of Reid's arms. "I know him! That's his crest. He has her! He's always been in love with her. That commission was a set up!" Lilli was breathing hard. "Lilli you really are brilliant." Lilli turned around. "Travis," She hissed. He grinned at her. "Come with me on a little trip."

And with that, Lilli and Travis were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so here is the next chapter! Check out Kris Knight's story Where Do I Go From Here? It's AMAZING. GO! But not before you review! Love you all! Muah!

Lilli stumbled and fell on her butt. A hand was held out to her and she smacked it away. "Where the hell are we?" her voice rose and it swelled around her. "I think you recognize this place." She looked around her. It was the Ipswich cemetery. She shook her head to clear it as she saw her parents grave stones. "Fuck you. Where is Kris?" Travis pointed and she looked behind her. "Kris!" She knelt by her. Kris was tied against a tree that was there. "Oh sweetie." Lilli knelt next to her as she came to. "Honey-Bee? What happened?" Lilli managed a watery smile.

"Travis tricked us sweetie. The commission was a setup. He was a King this whole time. He's the ring leader." Lilli reached for the ropes and flew backwards. She landed hard on her back against her dad's headstone. The wind had been knocked out of her and she sucked in air. Travis smirked as he advanced towards her. Lilli cursed. She was in the one position her mentor told her never to get herself in. She was trapped. Rolling out of the way she dodged his foot before it could hit her head.

She called out to Tyler in her mind. She hopped up and punched Travis in the face. She dodged another hit and managed to some how get herself in a position to tackle him. He grunted at the sudden impact and all to soon the guys were there. "Get Kris! I can handle bozo over here!" Lilli managed to have him hooked in her arms until he threw her off. Pogue picked Kris up in his arms. She squirmed and reached for her boot. "What?" She gritted her teeth. "My dagger. Lilli needs it." He pulled it out of her boot and kicked it across the grass towards Lilli.

Lilli caught it effortlessly and scowled at them. "Get OUT OF HERE!" She was tackled and her head hit something hard. "LILLI!" She glared at Reid and looked towards Tyler. "Get him out of here! If he distracts me anymore I could get hurt!" _Too late._ Something sliced past her arm and she cried out in pain and rage. She slashed back and heard a sinister laugh. "Is that all you got Lilli? I know you have more." She was slammed back into a tree, gasping for air. "Fuck you." She blasted him back and dropped onto her knees. "I'll blast you into oblivion if you ever come near Kris again." Lilli transported herself after throwing the dagger and sticking Travis to the ground by the shoulder.

Lilli landed in the living room holding her arm and trying to get her breathe back. Reid took a cautious step towards her. "Lil?" She growled at him, eyes midnight black. "Don't touch me. Not the best idea." Reid took another step towards her. She shook her head and stepped back. Reid stopped and looked at Kris. "What is going on?" Kris sighed. "She gets like that when someone severely pisses her off. We trusted Travis as a brother and now he's one of them. Not to mention he's the ring leader, so we're kind of at a dead end of what to do here."

Lilli finally calmed down enough to not freak out. She placed one hand over her stomach and let out a sigh of relief. "No more hunting for me until AFTER Kiran is born." Reid let out a small noise of relief that mimicked hers and pulled her into his arms. "Thank God." He kissed her forehead lightly. Kris smiled softly at both of them. "How are you honey-bee?" Lilli scowled and Used to heal her arm. "I'm fine. Son of a bitch deserved it." Kris let out a weak laugh. "How are you feeling Kris? And don't lie to me 'cause I'll know." Kris shrugged. "I don't know how to feel." Lilli wrapped her arms around her. "How about all of us go out to dinner and a walk on the breach. Just to unwind?" Kris nodded and they ran upstairs with Sarah and Amber to get ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

They were walking along the beach after dinner. Everything was silent and the tension had slowly melted away. Except for Pogue. He was restless and no one could figure out why. Everyone had broken off into couples and he could see Reid and Lilli joking around. "Hey Kris?" Her hair was flowing gently over her shoulders and her eyes were sparkling. "Hmm?" He cleared his throat nervously and she turned towards him. "I need to ask you something." He made a small signal for everyone to come back.

Kris didn't notice them because of the fact that he had just dropped down on one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. "Will you uh…. I just wanted to know if you would. …What I'm trying to say is…"Kris felt something overpower her and she knelt in the sand before him and almost chocked on her own laughter. "Pogue will you marry me?" She heard Reid's obnoxious laughter. "Now we all know who wears the pants in _that _relationship." Lilli glared at him. "And who wears the pants in ours hmm?" He blushed and she smacked him on the back of the head and turned towards the couple kneeling in the sand. "Continue."

Kris blushed. "As I was saying Pogue, you're supposed to say will you marry me." Pogue just blinked at her while she stood up and brushed the sand off her knees. "Will you marry me?" She grinned at him. "Yes, yes I will marry you."


	6. Chapter 6

**A HUGE thank you to Kris Knight who helped me get this chapter out. Check out her new story A Fairytale Ending. It's the bomb!!! Anyways, I do not own the covenant and here is the next chapter.**

Pogue couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He tackled her and she fell back into the sand laughing. "Umm, I don't mean to be rude but is there a ring involved?" Pogue just smirked and slid the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." It was a solitaire diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding it. He kissed her fully as Lilli giggled in the background.

Kris squirmed under him. "I kind need to get up." He shook his head. Kris snorted and shoved him off. "HEY!" He stuck his tongue out at her. She couldn't help but laugh. Lilli hugged her and then grabbed Reid by the hand. "Come on. I'm tired." He grinned and swung her in his arms as she squealed. Kris laughed again as they walked away. "Bye honey bee!" Lilli laughed. "Bye sweetie! See you at home!"

Kris sat down in the sand beside Pogue. He grinned at her and pulled her into his arms. She settled into his arms as he ran his fingers through her hair. "So, what brought this all on?" He pulled her closer. "Well, when Reid called and told me, I thought I was going to faint. The fact that you might be gone nearly killed me. I didn't want anything to happen to you. That's when I realized it. I loved you and I couldn't live without you anymore. I wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you here with me. I love you Kris."

Kris blushed ten shades of red and hugged him tightly. " I love you too Pogue." He kissed her deeply. "Come on. Let's get out here." She nodded and followed him. He lifted her onto his bike and climbed on in front of her. Kris felt a power shift in the air and froze. Pogue looked back at her as she jumped off the bike and headed for the forest. "Kris! Baby what are you doing?" She threw a quick glance over her shoulder. "Stay there." She tossed her heels to the side and weaved in and out of the trees. "Hello again Kris."

She froze and turned slowly. "Travis," She muttered coolly. He chuckled and stepped out of the shadows. "Mm. You look beautiful. Special occasion?" She snorted. "Why do you want to know?" He chuckled again. "Why so I can give you a congratulations. I saw that little scene on the beach. Engaged huh? I always thought it was going to be you and I. That hurts sweetheart. That really hurts." Kris snorted again. "I'm not your sweet anything. Stay away from us and on your turf. Which, by the way, is out of Ipswich."

Travis shook his head. "Not unless I get to bring you with me." Kris scowled at him and shifted her weight onto the other foot so he wouldn't notice when she jumped for the branch above her. "Not a chance in hell." She jumped and grabbed onto the branch. She swung herself up and managed to get from one tree to another without him following her. She made it back to Pogue who was dialing on his cell, his hands shaking.

"Hey," She murmured softly. His head snapped up and he stood under her branch. "You coming down Cinderella?" She chuckled a little. "Cinderella?" He held up her heels. "You left these behind." She grinned. "I knew that." He held out his arms and she jumped into them. "I'm sorry about running off on you. I felt a power surge and I knew it was him." Pogue set her on the ground and gave her the shoes. She slipped into them and held onto his shoulder for support. She stood up straight and he pulled her into a hug. "Never ever, do that AGAIN." She nodded into his chest. "I won't do that ever again. I promise. I'll run it by you next time."

He snorted. "Not even then am I going to let you go." She shook her head. "I'm trained for this. I don't want to be but this is what I do. Just deal with it okay? Just for now. For me." Pogue groaned. "Fine. But only for you. Doesn't mean I can't be over protective of Lilli and Kiran." Kris rolled her eyes. "Lilli is trained for this too she just didn't expect to get pregnant." Pogue grinned. "Fine. I'm not going to argue. Can we just go home and get some sleep? Please??" Kris sighed. "Let's go."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Pogue looked at the person lying in the bed next to him. She wasn't asleep; she was just staring off into space. He rolled over so he was on his side and he pulled her against his side. "What is it?" She bit her lower lip. "I hate this. Not knowing if we are going to be safe or not. If he's watching right now." She shuddered. "I don't want anyone hurt." She sighed and laid her hand on the arm that was around her. "I know baby, I know." She turned her head to look at him. "This is just the calm before the storm." He sighed and kissed forehead, then her nose, then her cheeks and finally her lips. "We are going to be just fine." He pulled her closer. "I know Pogue I know. It's just so frustrating, being at a stand still. We're in a position Lilli and I were taught never to be in. We're cornered. We don't have a plan, we don't know what we're going to do, and we don't know his next move." Pogue cut her off with his lips.

"Kris, listen to me. We are going to figure this out. He may know our every move, but we defeated Chase so we can damn well defeat him. I love you and for right now that should be all that matters. Okay?" Kris sighed and kissed him. "Okay." He kissed her again and she snuggled into his chest. "I love you Kris." She smirked up at him. "I love you too." Both of them failed to notice the figure standing out in the rain, watching them.


	7. Chapter 7

**A huge thank you to Kris Knight who helped me get this chapter out. And the fact that she wrote the last of it. Thank you so much! You rock girl! Check out her story, _A Fairytale Ending_. But please please review! Thank you!**

Lilli yawned loudly before darting out of bed and to the bathroom. Reid said nothing just came in and held her hair back. "How long has it been?" Lilli sighed and wiped her mouth. "Two months. Which means we have only seven maybe six and a half months to go." Reid chuckled and picked her up bridal style after she brushed her teeth. "Kris wants to talk to you." She laid her head on him and nodded. "Mkay." He laid her down on the bed softly and in seconds she was out. Understandable since it was five in the morning. He lay down next to her and she curled against his chest.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Kris sighed in her sleep and rolled over, only to knock into a wall of muscle. "Ow." There was chuckle and she looked up to see Pogue looking down at her. "Morning." She groaned and buried her face in his chest. "I don't wanna wake up yet." Pogue chuckled again and kissed the top of Kris' head. "Sorry honey but we have to. Reid's making breakfast and Lilli is dead asleep." Kris was out of bed in a second. She grabbed a shirt off the dresser and ran downstairs.

There was Reid trying his best not to scream curses so he wouldn't wake up Lilli. "Reid!" He turned and Kris placed a hand over her eyes. "Here. Don't make me wake Lilli up. She'll be cranky and she'll kick your ass." The shirt was yanked from her hands and she peeked through her fingers to find Reid dressed. She lowered her hands and someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She turned to see Pogue. "See. Told you that you had to get up." Kris rolled her eyes.

"I would have done that anyways." He kissed her softly and she wiggled out of his arms. "I'm going to go check on Lilli." Kris ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. A soft, "Come in," could be heard. "How are you feeling?" Lilli made a face. "Disgusting. I swear this is so gross!" Kris chuckled. "It should be. It's human life." Lilli stuck her tongue out at Kris.

"What are we going to do about Travis?" Lilli sighed and winced as her bruised back rubbed the bed the wrong way. "I don't know." Lilli ran a hand over her bruised face.. "I really just wish this whole thing were over." Kris snorted and plopped down beside her. "You and me both." Lilli looked around the room and then back at her best friend. "Where was Reid this morning?" Kris smiled sheepishly. "Cooking breakfast." Lilli gave her a look before jumping off the bed and booking it out of the room.

"REID NATHANIEL GARWIN!" Kris ran after her, hearing Pogue's laughter. "Oh." Lilli was standing there upon seeing the Reid actually had a shirt on. "Well. Who took care of that?" Kris snickered and raised her hand. "Thanks." Lilli jogged back up the stairs and everyone heard the bathroom door slam. Kris sighed and ran back up the stairs. She grabbed a change of clothes and a towel before knocking on the bathroom door. "Honey Bee?" She put the clothes down on the counter and walked back down stairs.

Pogue had already begun to dig into his breakfast but had poured enough on his plate for him and Kris to share. Kris took her seat next to Pogue and was immediately welcomed with a kiss on her cheek.

"You two are worse than me and Lilli," Reid scoffed. Just then Lilli had come down the stairs. She caught Reid's remark and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ouch, Lilli! What was that for?"

"For annoying my Junebug," she snapped. Pogue laughed as he and Kris finished up the rest of their breakfast.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"So where are you taking me," Kris asked Pogue as he handed her a helmet and gestured for her to get on his bike.

"Just a small drive," he answered. Pogue pulled out and soon both were out on the road. Pogue couldn't help but notice how adorable Kris looked sitting on the bike behind him. She was completely content with the remarkable fast speed he was pushing the bike to go. Any other girl would have been terrified. The ride really didn't last that long and Kris was surprised when they pulled up to a spot overlooking the Marblehead cliffs. Kris turned to Pogue, giving him a questioning glance.

"I thought we could watch the sunset," he explained. Kris's eyes softened and she lean up to kiss him chastely on his lips. "Guess I thought right," he chuckled.

"Yes, you did," Kris said. She spread out the blanket Pogue had brought and settled between his legs; his front to her back. Both watched the sunset is sweet silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**A huge thank you to Kris knight who wrote the kick off for this chapter. You rock girl. Thank you everyone for your support and review are awesome!! By the way check out Kris's story, A Fairytale Ending.**

Pogue and Kris had spent the entire month planning from caterers to music, getting their wedding organized. Lilli tried to help as much as she could but Kris couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from her. After knowing her so long; she could tell something was bothering her best friend.

Kris walked into the house with Pogue and noticed that it sounded like Reid and Lilli were arguing from inside the kitchen. "YOU HAVE TO BE INSANE!" Lilli ran a hand through her hair and placed both hands on her hips. "I'm not insane I'm actually being RATIONAL. The penalty for ignoring orders like this is DEATH. Reid really, are we going to argue about this now? Because I need to pack and leave." Kris peeked around the corner to see Reid slamming his fist down on the table. "DAMN IT LILLI!! Why the hell are you doing this? What about Kiran? Are you thinking about her?" Lilli screamed in frustration and tried to step around him.

"I am thinking about Kiran! That's why I'm doing this! I really don't want her to die. If they take my life away they're taking hers too." Lilli's voice had dropped to a whisper. Reid said nothing just pulled her into his arms. "Lilli please." Hid voice sounded strained. "I have to. I'm sorry Reid." His anger showed back on his face and he stomped out of the house. Lilli ran a hand through her hair before noticing Kris and Pogue at the door. "Oh god."

Kris took a few steps forward and glared. "What are you talking about?" Lilli shut her mouth tightly and turned towards the door. Kris grabbed her arm and spun her arm around. "Lilith Marie Simms. You tell me what's going on right now." Lilli gulped slightly. She shook her head and bolted for the door when Pogue caught her. "They called a hunt!" Kris froze and Pogue very nearly dropped Lilli. "They. Did. What?" Lilli placed her hands over her face as Pogue set her down gently. "They called a hunt. A one person commission and they picked me with the threat of the penalty of death if I disobey."

Kris stepped back. "Who did they call the hunt on?" Lilli's eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. "Lilli." Kris took a step forward as Lilli shut her eyes and transported herself upstairs. "LILITH MARIE SIMMS!" There was a small shriek and then the sounds of a loud POP. "Damn it that girl."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ow shit." Lilli sprang forwards and growled. "You made my job easy." She tackled the person and they went rolling. "Ha. Like you could defeat me." Lilli landed a punch straight into their nose. "I think I can." They went rolling again and out came the knives. Something stirred inside of Lilli. Kiran was only a couple of months old. What was she trying to do?

Something above her attacker's head exploded. Lilli felt ready to fall over. Kiran stirred again and Lilli felt about ready to puke. She balled her fists and sailed straight into her attacker.. They went rolling again and she smacked her fist into her attacker's temple. Tyler chose that moment to come into her head.

**LILLI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

_**Fighting a King…. What else?**_

**Do you realize she's my WIFE?!**

_**She's a king none the less!**_

Tyler left her mind and Lilli finally landed the second punch that knocked her attacker out. Lilli stood up as the door to her and Reid's bedroom swung open. "I'm sorry you betrayed us Amber."

Tyler stood in the door way with everyone else, his jaw hanging open and tears welling up in his eyes…. Why? It was the only question his mind could form. His breath started coming in quick gasps as Lilli tied up Amber. His Amber…. The second betrayal… "Lilli… I think Baby Boy is about to faint." Tyler felt his knees give away and Lilli gently wrapped her arms around him as he sank to the ground. "Shh… Calm down." Kris stood in the doorway shaking her head. Tears poured out of her eyes and Pogue held her tightly.

Lilli looked up at Kris desperately. Her look pleaded with her. Amber had been like her sister. Kris knew that look all too well. Lilli was going to put her feelings in a box and lock them away forever. Lilli and Tyler didn't move so Reid ushered every one out of the room. Kris walked over to Amber's unconscious form and had Pogue help her to get Amber into the basement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lilli moved so her back was against the bed and Tyler's head was buried in her shoulder. She ran her fingers softly through his hair. "Come on Ty. I know you don't want to believe this but it's happening." Tyler couldn't help the tears that flowed from his eyes and he clung tighter to his younger sister.

He knew she wanted to help him but she couldn't. No one could… He just lost the love of his life. Now he was losing his sanity… and fast.


	9. AN

**Author's note: I am revamping all of Lilli's and Kris's stories. I think I can really improve them. So whenever you guys see a new update please review and tell me how you think the new chapter is. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A thank you goes to Kris Knight who helped me get this chapter out. Anyways, check out her story Unbreakable Bond. It's awesome. Read and Review! I know this is kinda centered around Tyler and Lilli but it will all fall together soon.**

Lilli and clung even tighter to Tyler.

Tyler could feel the anger, betrayal, hurt building up in him.

Lilli could feel the same emotions bubble up in her.

She struggled to keep the emotions down and in check.

Tyler didn't fight them.

Lilli felt him losing the struggle on his emotions.

Tyler burst out of Lilli's arms.

Both of the twins stood up.

"Tyler?"

Tyler turned to face her, his eyes pitch black.

"TYLER NO!"

* * *

Everyone's head snapped up at the sound of the crash upstairs. There was a loud pitched scream, the sound of glass breaking then….silence.

* * *

Lilli could feel the darkness fading. She blinked as the room came into focus. She grimaced as the faces above her finally came into view. "Thank God!" Reid pulled her into his arms and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. Her sobs wracked her body as she thought back on her brother's face. His eyes were black as night and his voice had been so cold. Her arms tightened her grip on Reid's neck.

"Sh baby shh." Lilli could feel herself slipping back into the darkness that was Tyler's mind.

* * *

Lilli felt like she was having an outer body experience. Tyler's and her mind was like one so when she was inside of his she could see everything through his eyes. But right now she was following him. Not in his mind. It was strange. His screams they sounded…wrong…twisted…animalistic. "Tyler please get a grip." Lilli could tell her please was in vain.

Something was pulling, no- someone was pushing her back into her body. Then she heard it. "This is my madness Lilli." Lilli felt her chest tighten in shock. Then as if all the air had been pushed out of her she was back in her own body. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up so fast that she knocked her husband over. "Damn it Lilli!" She buried her face in his chest. "Shit Reid I'm sorry. But Tyler. We have to find him." Reid wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. "Did you get any surroundings on him?" Lilli closed her eyes again to think. "The cliffs. Then Marblehead. Then… A blank." Worry bubbled up inside of her. "Reid he's my brother. My twin brother. My older twin brother. I can't lose him. You have to find him. Please Reid I'm begging you." Reid stared into the eyes of the love of his life. Her bright blue eyes shined with tears and worry. He never wanted to see that look in her eyes again… "I'll find him."


End file.
